It Could've Happened Two Ways
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: The Glee Project. When Samuel wins the homework challenge, he has the power to pair off the rest of the contestants. Written for both the Dameron and the Dannah shippers, I explore two different ways that Sexuality week could've panned out.


**Disclaimer: I don't know any of The Glee Project contestants.**

**Note: So basically, Sexuality week could've happened two different ways. Written to satisfy both the Damian/Hannah and the Cameron/Damian shippers, as well as the Samuel/Lindsay shippers. Enjoy.**

"So, Samuel, as the winner of this homework assignment, you get to choose who you want to work with this week."

"Really?" He pushed his dreadlocks away from his face. "Hmm," he playfully circled the group of kids left. He had five choices, and he knew exactly which one he wanted. He tapped each of them on the head as he said, "eeny, meeny, miny…moe," he stopped on Lindsay. "Lindsay, be my partner?"

"I'd love to," she flashed him her brilliantly white smile.

"Now, Samuel," Robert went on. "As a bonus, you have the power to pair off the remaining four contenders."

"Whoa," Sam's eyes widened. Now _this_ was a homework win! He pondered his choices. He could put Hannah with Alex for kicks, but they'd already been paired off, and for Sexuality week…well, putting a straight woman with a gay man would just be plain awkward. Hannah gave him a meaningful look, and he knew just what she meant. "Kay, so I think it should be Hannah and Damian, and then Cameron and Alex."

"Interesting," Robert nodded. "That works for me if it works for the rest of you." Not wanting to argue with the show's casting director, they murmured their agreement. "So this week, you'll be starring in a music video for Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. Obviously, you'll be working in the pairs that Samuel just assigned you. Each pair will have a different scenario, and we'll splice all three groups together to make one video."

Damian turned to Hannah and smiled, causing her to turn a little red. Samuel knew that Hannah had a bit of a crush on the Irish boy, and was glad to nudge them both in the right direction by putting them together in a scenario in which they might kiss. He felt bad for a moment at sticking Cameron with Alex, but figured they wouldn't be asked to kiss or do anything out of their comfort zones anyway. And while he had liked Marissa, she was gone now, and he had to admit, he and Lindsay (annoying as she was) sounded good singing together, as they'd found out in the 'Need You Now' homework challenge a couple of weeks ago. He rubbed his hands together eagerly; this would be fun.

_Two days later_

"Oh God, I'm so nervous," Hannah muttered.

"You'll be fine," Damian patted her hand reassuringly. He grinned up at her and tucked a loose strand of her fire-red hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful."

Her face turned a color that nicely matched her face. "Thanks," she whispered shyly.

"I'm really glad Sam put us together," he smiled widely.

"Me, too," she bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"So you know the deal," the show's video-shoot director said to them. "Flirty food fight, okay? Make it genuine, make it fun. Oh, and we'll need a kiss at the end. Is that a problem for either of you?"

"Absolutely not, sir," Damian shook his head.

"Nope," Hannah blushed deeply. She trembled on the inside as the playback started and they began to perform. Damian smeared peanut butter on her nose, and she flung flour in his hair. They were trying to remember to sing and not to laugh as they found themselves having fun. It felt more like a rainy afternoon for them as opposed to a competition. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight," Damian cornered Hannah on the refrigerator and cupped her chin as he leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, they were smiling ear-to-ear.

"Whoa!" The directors and producers applauded. "Talk about chemistry!"

"Hannah," Damian said in a low voice. "I…I like you. I mean, I like you-like you."

"So do I," she whispered. "I mean, I like you-like you, too."

"So you'll be my girl?" He bounced on his toes.

"Yes," she giggled. "Yes!"

Robert smiled to himself; real-life romance was spurned from this show. And from what he'd seen in Samuel and Lindsay's shoot earlier that day, it didn't look as if it would be very much longer before _two_ couples came out of this little reality competition.

* * *

><p>But of course, it could've happened this way, too:<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Samuel, as the winner of this homework assignment, you get to choose who you want to work with this week."<p>

He surveyed his choices. Lindsay would only bug him, Damian was too skittish, Cameron was…well, he was Cameron, and while he liked Hannah, he figured he'd give himself a bit of a challenge. "Alex," he said after a few moments.

"Yes!" Alex clapped his hands excitedly.

"Now, Samuel," Robert went on. "As a bonus, you have the power to pair off the remaining four contenders."

"Sweet," he grinned mischievously. Oh, he now had a great plan up his sleeve. Of course, he may be murdered in his sleep later that night, but if it got those two together and break the insane sexual tension, it would so be worth it. "Lindsay and Hannah," he said. "And Damian and Cameron."

"Wait, so like, a gay rights issue type thing?" Lindsay looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, sure," Sam shrugged. "It's a really important issue right now, so why not?"

"I like your thinking," Robert nodded approvingly. "Nice job, Samuel. So this week you'll be starring in a music video for Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. Obviously, you'll be working in the pairs that Samuel just assigned you. Each pair will have a different scenario, and we'll splice all three groups together to make one video."

Damian glared at Samuel. How could he put him with Cameron? Sam knew very well that he and Cameron were just friends. Best friends, in fact. So why would he pair them together in a week involving…being sexual? Unless Sam knew his secret…

Nah, that was impossible.

_Two days later_

"So, we're paired together," Cameron stated the obvious.

"Yep," Damian swallowed hard. "We are."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem," Cameron winked.

Damian froze. "W…why?"

"We're best friends," Cameron shrugged. "And we have awesome chemistry."

"Right," Damian said quietly.

"You okay?" Cameron nudged him gently. "You're pale."

"What if we have to kiss?" Damian looked up at him, worry in his baby-blue eyes.

"Uh…" Cameron hadn't thought about that. "Would you?"

"Wouldn't Macy be upset?" Damian stared at the floor.

"It's not cheating if the plumbing is different," Cameron shrugged again.

"Oh God," Damian turned even more pale.

"We don't have to kiss if you don't want to," Cameron reassured him.

"No, it's fine," Damian shook his head. "If it betters our chances in the competition, we should do it. I want it to be you and me in the final two, Cam."

"Me, too," Cameron gave him a crooked smile.

"So you know the deal," the show's video-shoot director said to them. "Flirty food fight, okay? Make it genuine, make it fun."

"No problem," Cameron nodded.

"Yep," Damian looked around the set, getting a feel for things. The playback started, and Damian began to do what he knew best: perform. He shuddered as Cameron stood behind him, stroking his cheek and spinning him around to smear flour on his nose. Damian felt like laughing, but he knew he couldn't, as he was supposed to be singing. He tried to laugh silently and chucked a handful of flour back at Cam, who took it as a challenge and began to circle Damian around the counter in the middle of their set. They were having so much fun, and Damian lit up inside whenever Cameron's eyes connected with his. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." Cameron backed Damian against the fridge and laid a hurried, passionate kiss upon his lips, making the shorter boy's head spin around, and he found himself kissing the blonde back with the same hunger and desire.

"Cam," Damian breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cameron cupped his chin in his hand.

"What about…"

"I'll deal with Macy later," Cameron murmured. "For now, I just want to do this." He leaned down and kissed Damian again, slowly and longingly.

From where he was watching on the monitors, Sam did a little dance of triumph.

"Finally," Alex rolled his eyes. "It's about time they confessed that."

"I'll say," Sam grinned madly. Damian and Cameron came back into the greenroom, both smiling and Cameron's hand in Damian's. "Have fun?"

"Oh, yeah," Cameron licked his lips.

"Definitely," Damian laughed. "Is it just me, or do you hope Lindsay and Hannah make out, too?"

"That would be kind of hot," Sam admitted. "Okay, it would be _really_ hot."

"I heard that!" Lindsay yelled from the wardrobe room. The boys looked at each other and laughed. Damian leaned against Cameron and let the taller boy wrap his arms around him. He was happy.


End file.
